nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye, Spy
"Goodbye, Spy" is the second mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are two scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing The meeting is scheduled to take place at the estate of an enigmatic figure known only as The Director. Cate will have to infiltrate the estate grounds, locate the main house and find the window Hatori-san indicated on the map. This vantage should allow her to take the photographs she needs without exposing herself to unnecessary risk. Once shes obtained the photos, she must return to the bridge where Yamata-san is waiting. A UNITY Intercept Team is standing by to evacuate her to Tokyo when the mission is complete. Summary Scene 1: The spy is here! Hatori-san informs Archer that the patrols in this part of town are heavier. He advises that Archer find the back gate to the estate. Archer finds one of several ways to get into the Fujioka estate and finds the section indicated on Hatori-san's map. Archer makes it to the main house and takes a photo with her Lipstick Spy Camera. Isako spots her at this time and informs The Director. The alarm sounds and ninjas swarm Archer as she fights her way back to Yamata-san waiting for her at the bridge. Scene 2: The Death of Cate Archer Archer makes it back to the bridge, just in time to see Isako kill Yamata-san. Archer attempts to coerce information out of Isako over who hired her. Isako rebuffs the attempt and stabs Archer with her Katana. Archer falls to the ground and Isako disappears by throwing a Smoke Bomb to the ground. The opening credits roll. :This scene is a cutscene. Memorable quotes "What time is it?" "I don't know. Why?" "I'm supposed to relieve Masayo-san at 8:00. You don't have a watch?" "I don't need one. Ninjas can tell time by the slit of a cat's eye." "That only works during daylight. Besides, what happens when you don't have a cat handy?" "That's why I always carry dried fish." "Isn't easier just to wear a watch? Never mind. I'll go ask somebody else." :'-Katakuri Ninjas' References Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Bandaids • Body Armor • Cat • Cate Archer • Coin • CT-180 Utility Launcher • England • First Aid Kit • Fish • Fizzi Soda • Fujioka estate • Haruko Muroi • Hideko Sato • Inotakimura • Isamu Hatori • Isako • Japan • Katakuri Ninja Clan • Katana • Kenichi • Keychain Light • Kyoto • Lipstick Spy Camera • Mailbox • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Masayo • Mascara Stun Gun • Mochi • Mother • Mr. Jones • My Ungrateful Son • Ninja • Sake • Sakuragaoka Ninja Clan • Santa • Scope • Shuriken • Silenced Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Sleeping Gas Grenade • Smoke Bomb • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • The Director • Tokyo • Umbrella • UNITY Headquarters • UNITY Intercept Team • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow • Watch • Yamata :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. References from Opening Credits Andre Sogliuzzo • David Scully • Deena Burke • Fox Interactive • Gary Schwartz • Jeff Steitzer • Jen Taylor • Jock Blaney • John Armstrong • John Patrick Lowrie • Ken Boynton • Monolith Productions • Sierra Entertainment • Terrance Sloggins (actor) • Todd Licea Trivia * For some computers, the map given to Archer by Hatori-san at the end of the last mission, doesn't appear until the start of this mission. If the computer is faster, it will show up on the previous mission. * The often talked about CT-180 Utility Launcher referenced several times in The Operative: No One Lives Forever finally makes an appearance here. * The contents of a conversation between the first two ninjas that Cate comes upon will depend upon how stealthy the player was on the previous mission. * After taking the photograph, Archer can find a note from The Director threatening to read bad poetry written by his mother and forcing the ninjas to listen to it if Archer escapes. This is similar to the mandatory motivational concert that Inge Wagner was going to perform for the sailors in The Operative: No One Lives Forever. * The opening credits for the game do not play until after the second chapter has been played. * The rescue of the injured Agent Archer happens in Cooperative Mission 1: The Rescue. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions